Simply Yaoi
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: It's a simple yaoi between Gil and Break. I wrote this to many friend. Mostly at 4 in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts

Gil x Break

{Plain and simple yaoi for my friend}

Gil P.O.V

It had been a long day. After all this time you think Oz would have learned not to run off with the , but still there he was being attached and putting himself in danger. So after a long winded rescue attempt, he back in room and now I start the long trek back to my room. Made even longer due to fatigue. I got back to my room, happily, without any interruptions. I walk to my bed, shedding my hat, jacket and shoes as I go. I flop down on my bed face first. "Mhmngh." I shift a bit and fall asleep quickly.

Third person

The room is quiet, light snores break through the quiet room. I slow creaking noise soon joins in the silence. "Hehehe." I darkened figure steps out from under the small table in the corner of the room. The figure approached the bed. Lightning flashed and the man was illuminated. Break stood looming over the sleeping Gil. He placed his knee lightly on the bed.

Gil P.O.V

I feel someone get on the bed. I turn quickly and draw my gun. The candle flickers into life and revels Breaks grinning face. "Why." Is the only thing I can manage to say. Break's smile gets bigger. "I wanted to know if your lips tasted like the sweetest candy." I cock my gun and press it against Breaks temple. "Don't want this right now." He titles his head "Don't worry, I just want to relive your stress, you just have to lie back." I pull my gun away and hesitantly lay back on the bed. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed down my newly exposed chest. I shivered at the coldness of the room. I quickly came impatient with his speed and flipped us over. I pushed one knee between his and spread his legs, he wrapped his legs around my waist. "God you're slow some days." I suck on his neck hearing groan and move so I have more room. I bite at the new mark on his neck. Let him try to cover that one. I lean back and look at the white haired man under me, face flustered and panting. "It's...Called teasing." the Hatter replies after a bit. The thin nightgown does nothing to hide his obvious arousal. I hum in response, lightly touch the tent forming in between Breaks legs. I hear him gasp and more into my touch, begging for more needed friction. I left my hand away and his hips try to follow. "Tsk." I pushed his hips back on the bed. "Stay." I command. I reach down and find the hem of his nightgown, I sneak my hands under and trail my hands up his legs, over his hips, callus hands on smooth as saint skins. I feel his shiver. "Whose the tease now?" Growling I push the rest of the gown up by his arms and lightly bite one the of pink nubs. "Still you". I lick two of my fingers, coating them quickly in saliva. I put both at his entrance, I circle the outside, Break whimpers. I slowly push one finger in. He tenses around the intrusion. "Relax." I say as soothingly as possible. At the moment the last thing I want to do is go slow but he needs the prep. Slow as I could possible go at the moment. I add another finger and he gasped. Pushing both fingers to the knuckle. I paused then slow pulled then out and pushed them back making a scissoring motion. "I need.." Break managed out between pants.

**I'll finish this eventually. I feel like it's become forced.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy Times

I smile sinisterly down at the Brake, laying in a lustily puddle underneath me, "Silly." saying as I stroke his cock lightly. I lean down in his ear. "Have I not taught you how to beg?" I pull back and he looks at me with darkened eyes. "Please" he mumbles. "Please what?" I egging him on. "PLEASE FUCK ME!" he finally shouts. "Gladly." Flipping him over I quickly lube my throbbing member and position myself at your entrance. I lean on you and slowly start to push inside. I lay my forehead against your back. "Just relax." As I push in he tightening around me then relaxes. I can feel his heart beating, with his lungs working in overdrive. I wait, letting him get use to the intrusion before sliding back out till the tip remains inside. I push back in and start up a good rhythm. He looked back at my, shaking white hair out of his face. He narrowed his eye at me. "That the best you got?" his words were jumbled through his panting. I smirk down at him. I lean back and grab his hips, eyes glowing with lust, I pull out and sway my hips back and forth teasingly before slamming back in. I start up a fast pace. In and out, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room almost drowning out the sound of our panting. He started pushing back against me, thrust for thrust. His velvet heated walls clamped around my cock. "Fuck, Break." I groan out. I let go of his hips and reach around and stroke his neglected member. I moan, back arching slightly. I can feel myself reaching my limit. I pull out and flip him over, I slam back in and he screams voice pitches. I start slamming back in again. He's moans echoes around the room. I grasp his cock and jerk it hard and fast. "I'm close" he managed to spill out between moans. I hit his prostate dead on over and over. "RAVEN! " He screams as he cums on both our stomachs. I feel him tighten around me again as his body shakes with his orgasm. I thrust in a few more times until I cum deep inside him name falling from my lips. "Break!" I pull out and creamy white liquid seeped out of him as I collapse beside him.

The end.


End file.
